雨夜の星
by Hyuuga EtaMita-chan
Summary: Harapanku, tersembunyi dalam balas dendam dan keputusasaan. Seperti bintang, yang bersembunyi ketika hujan turun di malam hari. Tapi, meskipun aku tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat asliku padamu sejujurnya, ada banyak bintang yang bertebaran di sekitar kita.


**Kiba-Hinata**

**.in.**

雨夜の星

**AU, OOC/Romance, Tragedy/Rating T**

**.**

_Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini._

Berungkali, dalam gelap, dalam keterbatasan cahaya, ia mengulang kalimat itu. Seakan dengan seratus kali mengucapkan hal yang sama, ia bisa membebaskan diri dari keputusan pengadilan yang akan keluar besok pagi. Keputusan yang akan menentukan, apakah hidupnya masih bisa berlanjut atau tidak.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berniat melakukan kesalahan itu. _Kesalahan hina itu_. Sedetik pun, bahkan ketika mimpinya berkeliaran di dalam Firdaus, ia tidak pernah memikirkan akan melakukan hal itu, dan berharap akan diampuni.

_Tidak ada _yang pernah diampuni. Ia tahu hal itu.

Namun meskipun fakta itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya, ia lebih memilih untuk berpaling. Dinginnya lantai penjara bahkan tidak pernah ia sadari. Sebetapapun tidak enaknya makanan yang diberikan padanya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya.

Jika harapan untuk diampuni masih ada dalam benaknya.

_Srekk_.

"Makanan,"

Tangan berkulit gelap itu terulur, menyodorkan semangkuk jagung rebus yang sudah dingin. Meskipun tahu dapur penjara tak pernah hangat, ia masih memikirkan beberapa makanan yang lebih lezat—tanpa menyadari bahwa jagung rebus itu tidak enak.

Sesaat, hanya hening. Kemudian terdengar derak terali besi saat penjaga penjara menarik pintu agar terbuka. Dan sejenak, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain mata kuning licik yang mengintip di celah terali.

Ia mendongak. "Apa?" tanyanya tak berdaya.

Wajah di celah itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, _penjahat_—senang? Aku yakin tidak. Hakim baru saja mengirimkan panggilan untuk _korbanmu_ agar datang besok pagi."

Sipir penjara itu… benar-benar minta dipukul rupanya.

"Dan kau… harus terlihat sehat untuk bisa memberikan pembelaan. Makan yang banyak!"

Celah tertutup, pintu kembali terkunci. Dan pemuda berambut gelap itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara gelak tawa di luar sana.

Sial—ia tidak pernah bisa membalas perlakuan orang-orang itu. Meskipun sangat ingin melakukannya.

Ya, tapi mungkin kata-kata sipir penjara itu benar. Bukan, bukan masalah makan yang banyak dan terlihat sehat—tapi mempersiapkan diri untuk menuturkan pembelaan. Berapa banyak bukti yang ia tinggalkan? Tidak banyak. Tapi semuanya kuat.

Baiklah, ia bukan jenius. Jika IQ-nya lebih dari 180, pasti ia sudah lolos dari penjara berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi bersyukurlah, musuhnya juga bukan orang yang pintar.

Dan, mulailah ia berpikir.

"Ini bukan kesalahannya, AYAH!"

_Suara itu_…—ia buru-buru berdiri. Tidak mau ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang berharga. Di sini, di sebuah penjara di bawah tanah yang dipenuhi tikus dan sangat menjijikkan ini, di dekat selnya, ada seorang _gadis_. Tentu saja bukan gadis biasa.

Dalam diam, pemuda yang berharap bisa mengulang waktu itu menumbuhkan harapan untuk bebas.

"Tidakkah kau bisa diam, puteriku? Dia jelas-jelas berusaha melukaimu! Dan lihat, tanganmu terluka. Itu semua gara-gara _dia_."

Aah…, gadis itu. Gadis baik hati yang tanpa sengaja telah ia buat ketakutan. Meskipun hanya sesaat, tapi tetap saja ia bersalah pada gadis berhati mulia itu.

Layaknya dongeng, ia bermimpi agar gadis itulah yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari sel tahanan tidak kompeten ini. dari sipir penjara yang begitu bernafsu melecehkannya, dan juga dari tikus-tikus buta yang berkeliaran setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Tapi karena dunia ini bukan dongeng, ia juga tidak mau bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

"I-ini…" gadis itu masih berusaha membantah, meskipun suaranya bergetar tak berdaya. "…dia tidak sengaja m-m-melakukannya…—tidak seperti yang Ayah bayangkan!"

Tanpa sadar, ia menjauh dari pintu penjara, menjauh dari suara gadis itu.

_Tidak akan ada gunanya_.

Dan menit demi menit yang berlalu, membawanya kembali ke kehampaan. Sampai waktu makan malam tiba dan semangkuk sup kental yang tampaknya terlalu banyak diberi bawang diberikan kepada setiap penghuni penjara, ia baru memikirkan esok hari.

Memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari kisah hidup Inuzuka Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keluar!"

Pintu terbuka, dan terdengar dentingan pelan ketika gembok bertemu dengan terali besi. Kiba masih tertidur ketika sipir penjara itu menendang kakinya agar dia bangkit. Mata yang membelalak karena terkejut, tidak sebanding dengan mata sipir penjara yang melotot kepadanya.

Kiba bangkit, sesaat dengan canggung menatap sipir penjara itu. "Keluar?" ulangnya ragu.

Sipir penjara menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Wajar saja. Wali dari korban_mu _sudah tiba di ruang sidang sekarang, dan hakim menginginkan aku _membersihkanmu _sedikit sebelum sidang dimulai dua jam lagi."

Ada ember dengan air dingin di luar sel, tapi Kiba nampak tidak tertarik. "Kalau masih dua jam lagi, kenapa korban sudah datang? Ini bukan rapat yang penting."

"Bagi mereka _penting_."

Tangan sipir penjara menarik Kiba keluar dari sel, sementara dengan wajah masam Kiba mengikutinya melangkah meninggalkan gedung penjara. Sedikit lebih jauh, di tempat dimana biasanya penghuni penjara yang meninggal dimakamkan.

Kiba mengernyitkan hidung.

"Untuk apa kesini? Di penjara, kan, ada kamar mandi dan toilet. Kau malah membawaku ke pemakaman. Ini namanya tidak menghormati orang yang telah meninggal!" elaknya, tidak ingin membersihkan diri di tempat seperti itu. "Aku tahu hakim tidak menyuruhmu melakukan ini—apalagi di tempat seperti ini."

Seketika, Kiba mendapat ancaman melalui mata sang sipir. Ia bergidik.

Angin pagi bertiup membelai kulit kecokelatan Kiba yang mulai memucat karena telah berhari-hari tidak menemui mentari. Hanya berdiam diri di tahanan, berharap menemukan sepercik cahaya dan harapan, tentu bukanlah hal yang membuat Kiba bertambah sehat.

Sipir juga tampak kedinginan, namun tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Ia mengancingkan seragam sipirnya, kemudian menunjuk ke arah ember itu.

Ember berisi air dingin itu.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, memahami maksud sipir dengan baik, namun tidak ingin melaksanakannya. Mandi dengan air dingin, di tempat seterbuka ini? Tentu ini sebuah lelucon. Kiba tidak mau melakukannya.

"Hei!" bentak sipir itu. "Kau tahanan, tersangka, dan sebentar lagi akan jadi terdakwa! Dan kau _masih _mencoba mengelak? Hah, lucu sekali kau. Kau tidak tahu lawanmu itu seorang dari keluarga terpandang? Keluarga paling kaya dan berpengaruh di Konoha? Hah. Lihat saja nanti—_kau akan kalah_!"

Yang membuat Kiba terkejut bukanlah ancaman sipir itu, ataupun bahwa sipir itu begitu ceroboh hingga meninggalkannya di pemakaman sendiri (hei, ia bisa kabur dengan mudah!), atau bahwa kenyataan kalau musuhnya adalah keluarga terkaya di Konoha.

Bukan, bukan itu.

Tapi meskipun tahu bahwa gadis yang tanpa sengaja dianggap sebagai korbannya itu adalah keturunan bangsawan, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pewaris dari keluarga yang _itu_.

Keluarga yang membuat Kiba berakhir sebagai penjahat seperti ini.

Menatap air dingin di ember, Kiba termenung. Sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan kalah dalam persidangan kali ini, apalagi jika lawannya sampai mengetahui nama keluarganya. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan hal itu, dan sekarang semuanya akan bisa terungkap dengan mudah—juga membuatnya kembali terdampar dalam pelarian.

Bagus sekali. Untung saja sampai sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui nama keluarganya, kecuali temannya yang sekarang pasti sedang bingung mencari lokasi penjaranya.

_Deidara…, dia pasti mencemaskanku_, batin Kiba dalam hati. Ya, sahabatnya itu pasti sedang cemas memikirkannya kondisinya. Berita mengenai kesalahannya pasti ditayangkan di seluruh saluran televisi di Konoha—mungkin juga di seluruh Negara Api—juga dicetak di koran-koran kalangan atas.

Pastinya.

Akhirnya Kiba menunggu hingga udara sedikit lebih hangat, sebelum membersihkan dirinya dengan air itu. Bekunya udara tidak lagi terasa—hanya ada segar. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak membersihkan badan, maka rasanya begitu segar saat ia membiarkan kulitnya menikmati beberapa tetes air dingin.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kiba tidak kembali ke penjara. Buat apa? Lebih baik ia berjalan-jalan dengan radius yang tidak terlalu jauh, sembari menunggu sipir penjara itu menjemputnya.

Atau sebaiknya dia kabur saja?

Kiba tidak suka berbohong, apalagi kabur dari kesalahannya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar. Lebih baik jadi pelarian daripada digantung oleh keluarga _itu _karena dikira ingin melukai pewarisnya.

Baiklah, lebih baik kabur.

Mata coklat Kiba menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada. Ia melemaskan kakinya, kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Ada baiknya, ia kembali ke apartemen dan mengubah sedikit penampilannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara berdiri terpana di ambang pintu kamarnya, terkejut mendapati apartemennya yang ia tinggal selama tiga hari… tiba-tiba berantakan begitu saja.

Yah… ia memang tidak punya apartemen yang mewah, tapi setidaknya ia selalu menjaga kerapian. Semua bendanya tertata rapi.

Tapi ini…

"Hai, Dei."

…lebih dari sekedar _keteledoran_.

Deidara menatap jengkel kepada pemilik suara santai itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan, dengan seluruh tubuh dipenuhi warna gelap yang khas. Entah, Deidara tidak ingat kapan atau bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok penuh rahasia itu.

Yang jelas, belum begitu lama.

Inuzuka Kiba melebarkan seringainya, kemudian melemparkan kaleng _coke_-nya yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah. Lemparannya meleset, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

Mata biru Deidara mengerjap terkejut—sekaligus semakin kesal—melihat satu sampah baru kembali mengotori kamarnya.

"Hei!" celanya kesal. "Ini kamar_ku_! Kau punya kamar sendiri, di bagian belakang sana. Tapi kenapa malah mengotori kamarku? Hah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kiba. Kurasa penjara tidak memberikan efek apapun padamu."

Kiba mendekat selangkah, mengeluarkan permen _mint _dari sakunya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia menatap Deidara sekilas, kemudian bergerak menuju ruang duduk. Televisi dan radio selalu menemaninya disana—tidak seperti di kamarnya yang kosong.

"Kau darimana?" tanyanya sambil meraih _remote control_. Layar televisi mengerjap sejenak, kemudian menunjukkan foto Kiba dengan rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari saat ini. wajahnya juga tidak begitu jelas. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu."

Deidara duduk di sebelahnya, mencibir.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyilangkan kakinya, kemudian menatap tanpa makna kepada foto di layar televisi. "Jelas tidak _kemana-mana_—kau buronan."

Satu jari Kiba mengalihkan program berita ke drama Asia, mencibir saat menangkap wajah aktor muda Korea menghiasi layar televisi. Ceritanya tidak menarik. Dan Kiba memang tidak berminat untuk menontonnya.

"Siapa peduli aku buronan? Selama penampilanku terus berubah, tidak akan ada masalah." Kiba menarik sesuatu dari bawah sofa, kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Deidara sambil menyeringai.

Benda itu… adalah wig hitam dengan poni menutupi mata kanan. Kiba memakainya. Seketika, penampilannya jadi lain. Nampak seperti remaja SMA biasa yang senang bergaya. Poninya juga tidak sepanjang Deidara.

Dan, Deidara mau tak mau mengakui, Kiba terlihat tampan.

"Um, bagaimana?"

Deidara tersentak. Wajah aktor muda Korea terlintas dalam benaknya saat Kiba menatapnya penuh arti. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kaku.

"Err—lumayan."

Kiba menyeringai. Sudah ia duga. Untung saja Deidara punya simpanan wig cukup banyak di kamarnya. Meskipun tidak ada yang serasi dengan wajah Deidara yang kadang-kadang memang _cute _itu, semuanya terlihat cocok dengan Kiba.

Mungkin Tuhan memang selalu adil.

Karena tidak ingin kelepasan memuji Kiba, Deidara buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana sidangnya—ah, tidak—bagaimana cara kau kabur? Ini sidang dengan keluarga terkaya di Konoha, juga yang paling berpengaruh di Negara Api. Menurutmu masuk akal kau akan dilepaskan begitu saja?" tanya Deidara heran.

Kiba menoleh. "Masuk akal saja."

"Ha?"

"Maksudku, gadis yang dikira kulukai itu… dia berusaha mati-matian membelaku. Aku yakin, lama-kelamaan, aku akan dilupakan juga. Memangnya apa pentingnya aku? Gadis itu hanya luka tergores, hanya sedikit terkena batu tajam di jalanan. Tapi sampai disidangkan segala." Kiba menatap dengan tatapan penuh minat ke arah toples kacang di sebelah televisi, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

Deidara menelan ludah. Dibandingkan dengan Kiba, ia memang lebih sering tertangkap. Tapi anehnya, tidak pernah kena ancaman seberat Kiba.

Tapi mungkin, Kiba memang sering berada di tempat yang salah dengan waktu yang salah.

"Mau makan malam apa?" tanya Deidara kemudian, berdiri untuk menyiapkan menu makan malam. Mata birunya mengedip ceria. "Aku baru beli bahan makanan baru. Aku yang masak!" Ia tersenyum lebar.

Kiba bergidik ngeri. "Tidak, aku saja yang masak!"

Senyum Deidara luntur. "Hei, tapi kita ini hidup berbagi! Masa kau tidak mengizinkanku masak sekali saja? Ayolah! Tenang saja, kemampuanku sudah bertambah sedikit."

"Hah, memangnya aku mau percaya?" ujar Kiba mencemooh. "Masakanmu itu selalu beracun tahu. Sudahlah, nanti aku yang masak. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi."

Deidara menatapnya heran. "Pembicaraan apa?"

Seketika, Kiba menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada. Kemudian membisikkan tujuan mereka menjadi penjahat selama ini…

"Membalas dendam."

…kepada keluarga Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengetik chapter yang lebih panjang dari ini. jadi, daripada hasilnya malah terpaksa di-**_**edit **_**berkali-kali, lebih baik sependek ini saja, tapi ceritanya mulai menjurus. Buat pembaca yang suka chapter-chapter panjang, mohon maaf. Tapi karena beginilah kemampuan author, terima saja, ya.**

**Ohya, **_**romance**_**-nya belum dimulai. Ceritanya sudah menunjukkan masa lalu Kiba, kan? Gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga sudah pasti **_**dia**_**. Lalu kenapa ada Deidara? Err—author sempat mempertimbangkan Naruto. Soalnya sifatnya mirip-mirip sama Kiba dan perwatakannya pasti jadi gampang.**

**Tapi nggak. Author pilih Deidara, sebagai salah satu tokoh penyebab konflik di masa depan. Konflik apa? Itu rahasia author.**

**Jadi, kalau di chapter ini banyak cacat celanya, Hyuuga EtaMita-chan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kalau di chapter-chapter berikutnya sampai ending masih tidak ada perubahan, mohon maaf yang lebih besar lagi. Karena hanya begini kemampuan author.**

**Ohya, author malas ngerjain **HalfBane for Hinata **lagi. Gak apa-apa, kan? Sebagai gantinya, semoga fanfic ini bisa tamat sampai setamat-tamatnya.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
